


Travel Bound

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Being Lost, F/M, Falling In Love, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Room, Strangers to Lovers, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 01:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: Jughead Jones moved to Hawii just to get away. He knew life was too short so he just did it. Granted it was out away from all the tourist and some locals.Betty Cooper loves exploring and travelling. Having a travelling blog would do that to someone. Curious yet curiouser is the definition of Betty Cooper.Would the curious personality of Betty Cooper get her in a dangerous cituation of life and death or love and fear?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is another collaboration with the phenomenonal @softbettson on tumblr. Go show her support. Read our other fics and my individual solo fics. Check out her edits on Instagram. They're phenomenonal and deserves more love.

Jughead Jones has never had many friends. His dad passed away when he was a kid and his mom abandoned him. He moved to Hawaii after college. 

He lives far from most people because he likes to keep to himself. He’s a struggling author and just wants all of his time alone to write.

He loved Hawii's nature. Its the main reason he moved there. Jughead knew life was too short so he wanted to escape the Toronto madness.

All the locals know him and loved him. Jughead would help them if they needed him. He would mainly stay away from the tourists.

Betty Cooper loves traveling. She usually goes with friends but this time she’s alone. She decided to go to Hawaii for a week and explore the areas that most tourists don’t go to.

She had a travelling blog that she would write about and publish her photography. Two of her favourite things. She had currently just arrived in Hawaii. She put all of her things in her hotel before going out exploring.

She grabbed her camera and her tablet in her bag along with stuff she just needed.

She found an unusual trail that only the locals took as they liked that to stay hidden. She didn’t know the area around but she continued down the trail hoping she would remember where she came from.

Betty made a turn but didn't realise she walked into a branch that knocked her out as fell down the hill rolling. At the end she passed out from hitting her head.

____

Jughead was at the time where he had to get his stuff for the week. He took Hotdog with him. He likes walking down to his truck before driving into town.

He always had to walk up the same trail on his way to his car. Hotdog could sense someone was in danger. He left Jughead's side and ran as he sniffed the sense of blood.

“Hotdog!” Jughead ran after him

Jughead ran after him being careful off his step. Hotdog never ran away so this scared him. Hotdog finally slowed down when they came to a body laying in the grass. “Oh my god...” Jughead said. He got down on his knees next to her and felt for a pulse, relieved when he felt one.

He picked her up and carried her to his house. She was out could and bleeding. Jughead called the islands doctor to come check on her. It was an emergency.

Luckily her injuries weren’t that bad. She had a concussion and a giant cut all down her leg that needed stitches. They got her stitched up and told Jughead to call if it got worse. 

Jughead put the woman on his bed. He didn’t know when she would wake up he hoped soon so he could get her home. He hoped she wasn’t a tourist though because that would make things a lot more difficult with the concussion.

It turned out it was worse than he expected as she didn't wake up until late hours in the night. She woke up screaming having a panic attack.

He ran into the room to see her. Betty dug her nails into her palms as she tried to calm down.

"Help! Stranger danger! Rape! Fire!"

“You’re okay... I won’t hurt you.” Betty was just sat there shaking. She pulled her hands away as blood gushed out.“I took you here because I found you bleeding on a trail...”

"M... My... Ba... Bag." She hissed touching her head.

“It’s in the other room...”

"Thank you for helping me." She whispered.

“No problem. You have a concussion and you needed stitches in your leg. I have painkillers for you.”

"I hate taking them." Betty pouted.

“It will make you feel better.”

"Drug addiction runs in my family." She whispered."I don't want them... I'm Betty by the way." She added.

“I’ll keep track of how much you take. You have to. I’m Jughead.”

"I've never been to a hospital in my life apart from..." Betty stopped and gipped. She was sick all over herself. "Sorry... but when I was born."

“Come on.... let me get you cleaned up.”

Betty stood up in pain and screamed. She instantly felt dizzy before grabbing onto Jughead's arms and collapsed. Jughead picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. When they were in the bathroom she came back around.

“Do you want a shower or bath?”

"I don't think I can. I haven't got the strength... I've been travelling all morning and went for my hike once I arrived." Betty uttered as she threw up again. Jughead cleaned it up."Would you help me?" She asked needing to sit on the toilet seat.

“Of course.” He said helping her.

"I don't have clothes with me."

“Did you get a hotel room?”

Betty just nodded."The one that's hidden so hardly any tourists are there." Betty whispered closing her eyes due to her headache.

“How about I’ll go over and grab your things and check out for you.”

"Pl...please... Can I come? I need air." She whispered.

“It’s probably best if you stay here. It’s a long hike to my car and you’re definitely not up for it. I’ll open a window okay? I hope you’re not allergic to dogs. My dog will be here to keep you company.”

"I love dogs... I have one Caramel." Betty smiled faintly.

“I’ll be back soon. Please take a painkiller pill for me. It’s going to help.” Jughead said picking up the bottle.

"No." She whispered putting them on the side. “Fine.” He sighed. “I’ll be back soon.”

"Can... You help me clean myself when your back...? Caramel should be with the dog baby sitter at the hotel." She whispered. “Okay.” He said before heading out.

Betty just sat on the bathroom as she tried to undress herself but it was too painful. It took her half an hour to get her top off. Then another half an hour to take her pants off half way. Luckily she heard the door open. Betty was I. So much pain she was just silently crying.

Jughead came in with her bag and Caramel. Caramel went to play with Hotdog while Jughead put her things in the bedroom before going to help her. "It hurts." She whispered as she managed to kick her jeans off.

Jughead picked up her clothes and put them on the counter. She was just in her bra and panties. “Do you want to take a bath?”

"Please."Jughead turned on the water and let the bathtub fill up. “You’re going to have to get completely undressed and I’ll have to help you in. I promise I won’t look.”

"It's just boobs." She teased. "If I trust you with my dog you have my trust."

“Okay.” Jughead said. “I just didn’t want you to think I’m some pervert if I looked.”

"I'm thankful for that but high school teacher took care of that box."

Jughead didn’t say anything. The bath was completely full as he turned off the water. Betty's legs went to complete jello as she nearly fell in. Jughead helped her and lowered her into the bath. He put a towel on the edge so she could prop up her leg. Betty still had a hold of his hand feeling dizzy.

“Do you think you can wash yourself on your own?”

"I'll try." She whispered.

“I’ll be right here if you need help.”Betty put soap on her hand as she tried leaning over but just crippled in pain.“I’ll help.” He whispered as he came to her side and grabbed a washcloth before gently starting to clean her.

"I'm sorry... I've stumbled into your life when you probably have a gorgeous girlfriend and your washing a naked stupid woman."

“Hey... Stop. I live alone in the middle of nowhere because I have no friends or family. I’m just a writer.”

"A sexy one." She whispered underneath breath. Jughead didn’t hear her as he continued to wash her."You write?" She asked as she winced in pain.

“Yep. I have two novels that are published anonymously and I’m working on another.”

"What are they called?" She asked.

“The Mysteries of Sweet Water and the other one is called Alone.”

"Sweet Water River was filled with the blood and lies we wash physically away but never permanently off our conscious." Betty quoted one book than the next. "Being alone is powerful in two lights. It can torture one's soul but it can recharge another. What does alone mean to you? Is it the white noise pulling you in to a vast pit or relaxing by one self deep into another world written on text."

“You’ve read them?”

"My favourites." She whispered. Jughead just smiled."Juggie it hurts."

“I’m sorry.... I’ll be gentle. How about I’ll start washing your hair instead?”

"It's not because of your soft hands." She whispered as she nodded to his answer.

“Just lean back a little bit so I can get your hair wet.”

Betty leaned her head back slightly closing his eyes. Jughead gently washed her hair. It wasn't long before he helped her out gently drying her and putting her into poo pajamas. He helped her back to his bed.

"Stay with me?" She whispered.

“Okay.” Jughead laid down on the bed next to her. Betty carefully closed the space just squeezing his hand as she was in pain.“Please take some painkillers. It will help you through the night. I have to go into town to get food and other things.”

"No." She whispered. 

“Just take one pill that’s it. You’ll feel so much better.”

"So does sex." Betty joked leaning her head on his chest.

“Do you want anything specific from the store? I was heading out when I found you and never got the chance to get groceries.”

"Strawberries." Betty smiled faintly. "Will you lock the pills up?" Betty asked him.

“Sure.”

"Okay only because I'm hurting." She whispered as tears streamed down her face as she's in pain.

“Please don’t cry.... I hate when people cry.... do you want ice cream and to watch a movie on my laptop?”

"You just hate people." She hiccupped as Hotdog and Caramel came to her.

“I’ll be right back okay? Here’s my laptop. You can use my Netflix account.” He said handing her his laptop. 

Betty just nodded after she took the pill. She struggled to swallow it at first but after five attempts she did it. Jughead was gone when Betty started to watch the night shift when she fell asleep.

Jughead came back with everything he needed. He unpacked everything before going to check on her. He saw that she was fast asleep with hotdog and Caramel until she woke up instantly with a painful headache.

“Hey.” He said

"Hi."She whispered holding her head. Jughead gave her a glass of water. “Do you want anything to eat?”

"Strawberries?"

“I bought you some. I’ll go get them.”Betty just nodded as she sat back. Jughead came back in with the strawberries. "Thank you. Can you sit with me and write?" She asked.

“Sure.”

"I'm a blogger."

“Really?”

"Travel one." Betty smiled.

“That’s really cool.”

"I love it."Betty smiled." I'm meat to be going to Philippines next. "Betty told him.

“I’ve only been to Toledo and Hawaii.”

"Life's too short so I travel with Caramel then take my friends if they want to come." Betty explained. Jughead just smiled."I normally update everyday when I'm travelling."

“I’m not really a traveler. There’s places I’ve always wanted to go through.”

"Where? I could set you up as a thank you for not taking advantage off me."Betty told him.

“No it’s okay. I rarely ever leave my house.”

"No I insist." Betty uttered before she threw up. Jughead left the room and came back with things to help clean her up."Sorry... I got it on you." Betty pouted.

“It’s okay. I was going to get a shower anyways.”

Betty just nodded as she was so embarrassed. Jughead cleaned her up before going to get a shower. Betty just logged onto her blogg on his laptop and began to write an entry as she has to keep her mind busy.

Ten minutes later Jughead came out of the shower in just a towel as he looked through his drawers for something to wear. Betty couldn't help but glance at him. He was extremely handsome. It looked like the devil had placed him on the earth he was that hot. Jughead picked out something and headed back to the bathroom to get changed. As he turned Betty could see his defined abs.

Betty just sighed. She was here making a fool of herself when an incredibly kind and extremely hot man was helping her. Jughead came back out five minutes later fully dressed."Why do you live alone?" She asked.

“Because I have no friends or family.”

"Why no friends?"

“I’m a loner.”

"You're scared of letting people in." Betty said.

“I guess so.”

"I'm going to change that." He didn’t say anything."You help me I help you. Plus I can't walk without hopping or limping so your stuck with me and I'm a people person. I love locals the most."

“Okay.” Betty just patted the bed next to her. Jughead sat down next to her."That's why you wrote alone." Betty said. He just shrugged"Hey you've seen me naked you practically know me."

"I guess so." 

"Tomorrow we're going to the main part of the island and you have to talk to five people." Betty smiled. "I need a walking stick so I have to by one."

“I talk to the other locals all the time.”

"Oh I meant tourists." Betty teased.

“Tourists? No way.”Betty just pouted and pulled puppy dog eyes.“Fine.”

"Yay... Also technical I'm a tourist." Betty teased nudging him.“Then I’m talking to a tourist right now! Only four more to go.” He teased. 

"Don't make me say 6."Betty winked.

“Stop.” He sighed. 

"Fine 4 tourists but you owe me cake."

"I like to share." Betty smiled. Jughead just smiled. “Get some sleep. I’ll be sleeping on the couch.”Betty just grabbed his hand. "Stay its okay." Betty told him.

“No, I’m fine. Just yell for me if you need anything. I might not hear you though. I’m a heavy sleeper.”

"Well you definitely have to stay then." Betty said. “I’m sure you’ll be fine. Goodnight.” He said getting up."Night Juggie." Betty smiled.

"Night Betts."

The following morning Betty woke up in pain. She needed the toilet so she limped over to the room but fell causing a loud bang that woke Jughead up. He came rushing to her side to help her.

"You okay."

"I need a pee."

Jughead helped her up and carried her to the bathroom. Betty did her business then found Jughead out her tooth brush in the bathroom already for her. Betty used her wash bag almost ready for the day. When she was finished Jughead carried her to the kitchen for breakfast.

Betty smiled at him. "Thank you. Do we leave after this?" She asked.

"Sure." 

Betty smiled as she ate what she could still not feel like she could eat more than s few strawberries. Jughead went to his closet and pulled out a pair of crutches for her to use. “I used these when I broke my foot. They should help.”

"I can be move alone again." She smiled. "I do like you carrying me though."Jughead just smiled faintly."So you flirt with 2 of the five... I mean four tourists." Betty smiled.

“I have to flirt?”Betty just nodded. Jughead just sighed. "Use me to knock it down to one." Betty said as she hopped to the door. “Well.... you’re extremely beautiful.”Betty just smiled at him and blushed. "You can do better." Betty told him.

“I really can’t. I’m terrible at flirting. I’ve never had a girlfriend.”

"I've never had a boyfriend either. I move around too much. How about I flirt with you and then see where we can take it. Practice before the one."

"You're going to make me." He teased.

Betty was giggled as she nodded. "You're incredible hot it's like hell was too cool for you." Betty smiled. Jughead just stood there thinking of a reply. He just looked at her up and down.“You’re just really fucking hot... I mean... wow.”

"I think you're ready Betty said as she walked to the door calling Caramel her bulldog. Jughead put Hotdog on his leash before they left.

Once they got onto the main part of the island Betty was in awe. She loved the culture and nature. Jughead showed her around the area."I have the best tour guide." Betty smiled. 

“Well I know the area pretty well. I’ve been living here for the past 8 years.”

"I'd like to settle one day. I really want a family to prove I'm not like my crack head parents. Also because I want to be a mother." Betty smiled faintly. "Why Hawii?" Betty asked.

“I went to the airport and bought a one way ticket to the next flight leaving. It just happened to be Hawaii. I didn’t care where I ended up.”

"Juggie so spontaneous." Betty teased. "Now go be spontaneous with the tourists."Jughead just sighed."I'm right here to help." Betty said pushing him into a woman their age.

“Hey.” Jughead said. 

"Hi sexy."

“I just wanted to tell you that you look really beautiful. I saw you out of the corner of my eye and all I could think was ‘wow.’”

"Want to go on a date tonight?" The girl asked.

Betty heard and jumped in. "There you are Juggie. Trying to escape the wife again." Betty smiled.

“You’re married?” The woman said.

"No she's a friend who loves doing that."

“So do you want to go on that date?”Betty just looked at him and hoped away with the dogs.“I can’t. I have plans with my friend tonight.” Jughead said. “Maybe I’ll see you around.” He followed Betty.

"Flirting was a bad idea. You're some how amazing at it." Betty pouted jealously.

“I’m never doing that again.”

"Good." Betty smiled faintly again.

“Let’s go get food.”

"You only have to speak to one more person and its going to be a local." Betty told him as she changed her mind.

“Okay.”

Betty and Jughead got to a small cafe. Jughead ordered for both of them knowing what's good. 

"Juggie why are you scared of being with someone?"

“I don’t know.”

"Why do you like to be alone?" She asked. 

“Yeah kind of. I guess I just haven’t met someone that I like spending time with. Maybe I have.” He said looking at her. 

"Who are the I have? Is one me?" She asked noticing the look.

“Yeah.”

"I like spending time with you too. You're definitely the most kindest and attractive person I've met travelling." Betty blushed.

Jughead just smiled. "Why do you travel alot?" Jughead asked.

Betty was about to answer but winced in pain. She let the pain pass before answering.

"I wanted to get out my small town Riverdale. I did college there because I had to keep my parents clean but I got fed up of that life. I wanted to experience how others live their life as l lost someone close to me at 16."

Jughead just nodded. "My sister OD along with my parents. The doctors saved my parents but not her."Jughead just nodded again. 

"Any new inspo for your book?" She asked.

“Not really.”

"What is the new book about?"

“You.”

"Me?" Betty laughed.

“Yep.”

"Why?" She asked.

“It’s about me finding you.”

"You have a lot to write about then. The mess of how you found a stupid girl. Title it alone no more or am I?" Betty teased.

Jughead just smiled faintly. Betty smiled back at him. "Juggie I broke my sunglasses yesterday and my head hurts."

“Do you want to head back to my house? I could buy you new sunglasses?”

"No I just need sunglasses. I'm only taking those pills when the pain is unbearable. I hate taking them." Betty said.

"I can pay for them." She added.

"No let me."

"No Juggie I'm already staying with you." Betty smiled. Betty smiled at him as she held his hand as she went dizzy. “You okay?”

"I will be." She squeezed his hand. “Okay.”

Betty just intertwined their hands together as she felt like she would go down any minute and two she needed an excuse to hold his hand.

They just continued walking until they found a shop she could get sunglasses at. Betty chose these round ones that covered all her eyes. They looked like they had lepad print patten around the edge. Most off she loved anything vintage and sexy and this ticked off both styles. She paid for them as fast as she could so she could put them on her face. She put them on as they headed back outside.

Betty carefully grazed his hand as she wanted him to put his hands on to of hers as she hobbled on the crutches. Hotdog and Caramel became best friends and started licking each other.

“We should probably head back to my house soon.” Jughead said. “Too much activity is bad for your concussion.”

"Here I'm thinking I'm going to run a marathon and get laid at the end of it." She teased. Jughead just laughed softly."It made you laugh...I win."

“I laugh all the time.”

"At your own awful jokes." Betty smirked.

“I don’t laugh at my own jokes.”

"Oh baby you do." Betty said. Hotdog barked in agreement. "See."

“No I don’t!”

"Sure you don't." Betty winked. Jughead just rolled his eyes. "Concussion are just cock blockers even worse then friend's calling or post delivery's."

“Why would you care if you get laid or not?” He teased.

"I don't. But I have needs." Betty shrugged playfully hitting him.

“When’s the last time you’ve had sex?”

"When did I go to Rome?" Betty thought back. "4 years ago now."

“You hooked up with some random guy in Rome?”

"In my defence he was extremely hot and my bell boy. I was 22 young and horny. He was 22 too."

“I haven’t had sex since I was 18 and I’m 26 now.”

"That's just sad... That's why I needed some guy to fuck. I was so horny." Betty said. "You must be horny like a rabbit?" She teased.

“I’m getting tired of my hand.” He sighed.

"I heard mouths or a woman's hand works well."

“I wouldn’t know.”

"I'm teasing Juggie... It must have killed you yesterday to be such a good little boy."Betty teased giggling. Jughead just sighed."I'm sorry." Betty pouted hugging him carefully.

“Maybe I should find someone random to fuck.” He sighed.

"No." Betty said.

“Why not?”

"You're not a people person."

“Looks like I’ll die with only ever having sex once.”

"Nope... I have needs." Betty whispered. Jughead just looked at her. Betty just looked at him. "What Juggie?" She asked.

“Nothing.” He sighed. 

"I want to help be a people person and scratch your it." Betty admitted. 

“Okay...”

"I can't go far without hurting so if I spend 9 days now helping you. I'm okay with that." Betty smiled.

“Okay.”

"Say more than okay Juggie."

“So what? Are we just going to help each other out until you have to leave?”

"I guess so." Betty said.

Jughead just nodded.

"I teach you how to be a people person and get a girlfriend but help you. You're nursing me back to health which is sexy."

“Okay.”

"You're banned from saying okay." Betty smirked. “Okay.” He teased. "Juggie!" Betty pouted. She tapped his ass with her crutch. “Let’s go back to my place.” 

Betty just nodded as she stayed still grabbing onto Jughead going dizzy. Jughead helped her as they started walking to his car. 

They drove back to the trail and started to walk back to his house. Betty fell over a twig as Jughead carried her the rest of the way. They went into his house and he put her down on the couch. “I have to change your bandages.” Betty just nodded. Jughead grabbed everything and took off her bandages. He cleaned her wound and reapplied the bandages. “You’re cut is looking better. I’ll have to call the doctor to take out the stitches soon.”

"So I'll be out your way soon then?" Betty asked. Betty petted Caramel as she looked at Jughead“I don’t know. It all depends on your concussion.”

"Okay."She whispered.

“Concussions last months so we’ll see.”

"I have tickets to leave in 10 days non refundable." Betty pouted.

“Yeah, you’re probably going to miss your flight.”

"Oh." She whispered.

“I know you probably want to go home but you’re stuck with me. Unless you want to go stay in a hotel.”

"No I want to stay with you. I don't have a home." Betty said.

“Okay.”

"I coach surf when I'm not travelling."

He just nodded.

Betty just leaned on his shoulder. Maybe it won't be bad staying here for a month. Maybe just maybe she could start to find a flat here and began to settle.

Who knows maybe the island of Hawii will be her forever home?


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days passed and Betty and Jughead spent their time around the island while Jughead showed her around. They were currently at his house sitting down. The islands doctor came and took out her stitches. 

They were currently sitting on the couch watching a movie right after the doctor left. Betty wanted to explore the city at night and was currently trying to convince Jughead to let her.

“The doctor just said you didn’t have to use crutches. I’m 100% sure you’re not up for the hike to my car.”

"Then carry me." Betty pouted.

“Nope. We’re staying here tonight. Maybe tomorrow.”

"But Juggie!" Betty pouted.

“Nope.”

"Juggie please, please, and please." Betty pouted as she begged.

“No Betts not tonight.”

"Why?" She asked again.

“Because of your leg. Also the trail is bad at night. There’s a lot of wild animals.”

"Even better." Betty smiled.

“Betty stop we’re not going.”Betty just pouted as she just looked at him.“We’ll go tomorrow.”

"Yay." Betty smiled at him. Jughead didn’t say anything. "What?" Betty asked. "I need to write my blog. You also need inspiration for the book."

“What about the whole helping each other out thing? What should we do?”

"What do you want to do?" She asked.

“Well you said you were going to help me become a people person so I can get laid.”

"And we need to go out for that." Betty teased. "How about message random people and start a conversation?" She asked.

“Message random people?”

"Yes "

“Or I could just go on a date with that girl I met when you told me to flirt with someone.”

"No!"Betty pouted. "I don't like her. She flew on the same plane as me and she's so rude."

Betty just picked up her own phone and passed him her phone. She clicked on her tumblr account.

“Tumblr?”

"Yes." Betty smiled.

“Why?”

"You're not going on that date with her unless you really want to but your messaging 3 people." Betty smiled.

“Okay.”

"But I'd rather you take me on a date or get me one whilst I'm here... But message people I follow and I'll help you." Betty told him as she smiled up yo him. Jughead's hair fell into his eyes as she moved it out the way gently. 

“Never mind.” Jughead sighed. “I’m going to die alone.”

"Shush." Betty said glancing at his lips.“I’m serious Betts. I don’t want to message anyone.”

"How about you message me like I'm a stranger?" She asked, "and each good message I suprise you."

“Okay.”

Betty put his number in her phone.

B: hi

J: hey

B: how are you  
B: I saw that you were staring sexy.

Jughead smirked and put his phone down. “This is stupid. Let’s just talk.”

"Fine." Betty smiled. Jughead glanced at her lips."So are you going on that date?" Betty pouted.

“No.” Betty just smirked  
"You know you should actually talk to more people." Betty teased.

“Not yet.”

"One person a day?"

"You're a person." He teased.

Betty just pouted as she giggled again. "You pout alot." Jughead said.

“No I don’t.” She pouted.

“You’re doing it right now.”

"Fine but you like it."

Jughead just sighed as a thought crossed his mind. What if they helped each other a different way? A way they both need and want.

"Earth to Juggie? Do I have to kiss you to get your attention?"  
Jughead just sighed again. Betty leaned up and kissed his cheek. “I’m going to go get a shower.”

"But you had one an hour ago already." Betty said. "You smell amazing." Jughead just sighed. He didn’t want to tell her the real reason he was getting a shower.

"Juggie?" Betty said as she pulled her jumper off to reveal her sports bra. “Yeah?”

"Are you okay?" Betty asked as she glanced down to see a tent building up in his pants.“I’m fine.” He said getting up and leaving the room.

Betty got up as she limped over to the bathroom. She opened the door to him already in a cold shower. She could see his outline through the curtain but couldn’t see him completely.

"Do you want help with that?" She asked. 

“No...”

"What if I want to?" She asked curiously. Betty came up to the shower and opened the door. She left her clothes on as she came in closing the door behind her.“Hi.” He whispered. 

"Hi...want help?" She asked teasingly brushing him. Jughead just nodded."hands or... Mouth?" Jughead didn’t say anything. Betty just touched his long length. "Juggie answer me." She whispered in his ear.

“It’s your choice...”

Betty just grabbed his length in her cold hands as she started to work him through. She changed the paste and how hard she was holding him until she bent down on her knees as she carefully placed him in her mouth. She sucked and licked at him teasingly. He moaned and groaned in pleasure as he moved his fingers through her hair. He tried to hold off but came in her mouth. Betty pulled away as she swallowed him hole standing back up.

“You... You didn’t have to do that.”

"I know." Betty smiled.

“Thank you.”

"Want to sit on the swing that hangs down from your house?" She asked.

“Sure.”

Betty and Jughead headed down to the swing. Betty got on first with help from Jughead picking her up. They just sat there together. Jughead was still shocked over what just happened in the shower. Betty leaned her head on his chest and just looked up at him.

"You okay?" She asked pulling a blanket over them.

“Yeah.”

"I wanted to help you. It was nice having some sexual touch." Betty told him. "I promise you it's not the painkillers. Which I've only taken 2 off."

“A thought crossed my mind earlier.... it’s completely stupid and you can say no... it’s just.... I don’t know.” He sighed.

"What be your fuck buddy?"

“Yeah.” He whispered.

"Why not your the only guy apart from Kev and Arch I trust."

“Really?”

"Yeah I'm stuck here with a handsome guy. I obviously got jealous the other day."

“Okay....”

"What?" She asked again.

“I’m surprised you said yes.”

"Juggie I trust you."

'I like you. I've only known you a few days but still.' She thought.

“So now we’ll be helping each other out in a different way.”

"I'm okay with that baby."

“Okay.” Betty just turned so she could lay on his chest fully. Jughead wrapped his arms around her."You're still taking me exploring tomorrow night." Betty teased tickling him.

"Was it good?"Betty asked teasingly moving her body. She had to do something she was bored.

“Yes.”

"Good you deserve better for taking care of me."

“Next time will be just for you.”

"Wait! you'll pleasure me but won't let us explore in the night." Betty pouted."Wait! you'll pleasure me but won't let us explore in the night." Betty pouted.

“I already promised we would tomorrow.”

"So." Betty teased moving her hands lower."We could have gone tonight." She whispered in his ear.

“Nope. You literally just got your stitches out.” Betty just pouted. "So bossy." She whispered seductively to get a rise out of him.

Ever since she got there they would tease each other but actually listen to one another. Jughead just sighed. "I'm teasing." Betty smiled."I'll stop." She added.

“I know.”

"You're so up tight Juggie. What's the problem? Always sighing. You have to go a week without sighing." Betty said.

“I’m sighing because your seductive voice isn’t helping.”

"It's not my fault Jug it's my voice." Betty winked.

“Let’s head back inside. It looks like it’s going to storm.”

"No, really?" Betty pouted sadly. “Yep. So unless you want to get soaked we should head inside.”

"I don't mind getting wet but I know Caramel hates thunder."

“So does Hotdog but he’s gotten used to it.”

"Help me down then sexy."Betty smiled.

Jughead got down and helped her down. Betty didn't let go off him when he was about to put her down. Jughead helped her down to the ground.

They both headed back up to the house. Luckily enough they managed to get in before it came down.

Jughead was working on his new novel when Betty sat next to him. He finally had inspiration and was typing very quickly. Betty just watched him in awe."Do you want a coffee or a kiss?" Betty uttered not realising what she said.

“What?”

"What?" Betty asked too.

“Did you just asked me if I wanted a kiss?”

"Maybe." She whispered."Forget I asked." Betty said as she managed to shuffle herself to the edge of the sofa and pulled herself up. She headed into the kitchen to start his coffee and her tea.

“Betty wait... do you want to kiss me?”

"Maybe." She glanced at his lips. “Then kiss me.” He whispered. 

Betty smirked as she pulled him in and pressed a kiss to his lips. As he parted his lips she slipped her tongue in. Jughead kissed her back heatedly. Betty smiled as she hooked her arms around his neck. Jughead wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Careful." She whispered kissing hip back. Jughead pulled his arms away from her waist as he continued to kiss her."No come back." Betty said as she pulled his arms around her again. 

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

"Just be careful I bruised my hip on the fall."

“Okay.”

Betty just pulled aw from the kiss as the kettle whistled. Jughead went and sat back down on the couch. Betty made him his coffee and gave it to him. "Come sleep in the bed tonight?" She asked.

“Okay.”

That night the fell asleep in each others embrace and woke up in each others embrace as Jughead woke up first. He wanted to put a bag together off all the things they'll need today. He got up to put everything together. 

When Betty woke up she was alone in bed. Betty got up and found him making breakfast. Betty smiled as she hugged him from behind.

"Thank you so much." Betty said as she took a strawberry."Betts not yet." He teased.

"But I'm hungry. You steal food when I make food."

"Fine." He said passing her a bacon sandwich and a side of strawberries in a dish.“Thank you.” She smiled. 

“No problem.”

"Can we go out today?" Betty asked.

"I promised you didn't I."

Betty just kissed him on the cheek. She ate her food before getting ready. She wore a swim suit bra and some Jean shorts before she walked out to Jughead with a light jacket on her arm.

Jughead was sitting on the couch working on his book. He didn’t notice her come in.

"Juggie are we going later then? You're busy."

“Yeah of course.” He said turning off his laptop. Betty smiled as she put Hotdog and Caramel on their leads. "You look gorgeous Betty."

“Thank you Juggie.” She smiled.  
"Where are we going? I want to visit the trampoline in the water."She added.

“Are you sure you’d be up for that?”

"To be honest no." Betty smiled faded.

“How about we’ll go to the beach?”

"Too busy for my headaches." Betty said looking upset."Can we just go explore?" She added.

“Yeah of course.”

Betty just held his hand that he wasn't holding hotdog with. They left the house and started walking the trail. Betty struggled she was in so much pain but she didn't admit it to Jughead. She finally made it in double the time.

When they got there they got into his truck to drive around. They found a beautiful water fall they decided to hang around. They were the only people around. Betty pulled her shorts off as she didn't mind showing Jughead the scars that were forming. She was now fully in her swim suit. Jughead pulled off his shirt so he was in his swimsuit.

Betty pulled her camera out her bag so she could take some photography for her blog. She secretly took photos of Jughead too. Jughead wanted to jump into the water but he didn’t know if Betty was up for joining him so he just sat down.

"Come in with me?" Betty asked. "The dogs are already in."

“Okay.” He smiled.

Betty put her camera away as she limped to Jughead. Jughead smiled and held her hand. Betty made Jughead go in first as it looked freezing. Jughead jumped in. He splashed Betty and she squealed.

“Come in! The water is fine!”Betty just dripped her toe in and instantly pulled her foot out. "Give me your hand." Betty gave him her hand as she got pulled into the water.

“Juggie!” She pouted. 

“Shush. The water is fine.”

"Make me be quite! That was awful! What if I couldn't swim?" She asked.

“Then I’d hold you.”

"You can still hold me because I can swim. I learnt after I nearly downed in sweet waters."

Jughead just pulled her close to him. Betty wrapped her legs around him. Jughead leaned forward and kissed her softly. Betty just moaned slightly. Jughead just smirked softly.

"You still need to take me out dancing. That's your challenge for today." Betty smirked too.

“Okay.”

"Yay." She smiled as she pushed them into the water. When they resurfaced Jughead kissed her. Betty deepened the kiss grinding on him slightly as she bobbed in the water.“Fuck Betts.... stop teasing.”

"Nope." She whispered as she rubbed her head. She was still in pain.

“You okay?”

"I've been in pain all day." She whispered.

“Do you want to head back?”

"No... I hate being ill." Betty sighed.

“Then let’s just get out of the water.”

"No... I like it." Betty smiled. Betty just smiled at him as she continued to tease him.“Betts... Stop.”

"But it feels good." She whispered. Betty continued to grind on him and she felt him start to harden beneath her."I also like helping you."Jughead just nodded. "Plus keeping me busy makes me forget about the pain... So h or m." Betty teased. Jughead just smiled faintly."Tell me baby."

“Betts... I hate that you keep doing things for me but I haven’t had the chance to do anything in return.”

"Oh shush I like doing this... Plus I haven't been touched by oral before."

“You haven’t?”

"Nope." She whispered.

“Maybe I can help change that?”

"Oh yeah? They do say an orgasm is the best type of medication." Jughead just smirked. "I do like that type of medication." She whispered. Jughead leaned in and kissed her."You're so good how are you still single?" Betty asked confused.

“I’m a loner Betts.”

"But a sexy one." Betty smiled.

Jughead smiled and kissed her again. “I don’t understand how you’re still single though.” He said. 

"I travel." Betty smiled as she continued to kiss him. Jughead kissed her back."So I don't date."

“I’ve never had a girlfriend.”

"Why?" She asked.

“No ones ever been interested in me.”Betty continued to kiss him but with her tongue spelt I am in his mouth as they kissed. Jughead kissed her back heatedly."Did you get that?" She asked. 

“Yeah.”

"Can we go back home?" She asked.

"I want to lay in the swing with you." Betty smiled.

“Okay.” He smiled. 

"I thought I banned you from saying that."He just pouted. “What else am I supposed to say?”

"I'd love too baby... Sure babe... That sounds good honey."

“Okay babe.” He teased. 

"No! You! Are! Banned! From! The! Word! Okay! You say it you put a dollar in a jar."Jughead just laughed."I'm being serious baby."

“Fine.”

"Okay great." Betty teased as she got out the water.

Jughead followed her. They got the dogs back on their leads before starting to walk back. They jumped back into the car as they drove back. Jughead carried her back up the trail on his back as the dogs followed him. 

They went back to his house and Jughead went to go get a shower. Betty decided to go slip in and join him to save water of course. She slipped into the shower and hugged him from behind. 

“Hey.” He smiled. 

"Let's save water." She whispered.

“Saving water? Is that the only reason you’re here?” He teased. 

"No."

“What else?”

"Can't I see my sexy boyfriend?" Betty slipped up. Jughead just smirked. "Sorry." She whispered into his neck.

“Don’t be.”

"It slipped out but your a boy who is a friend." She trief covering up.“It’s okay, Betts.” He whispered kissing her. "Really?" She kissed him back.

“Yeah.”

"I want you." She whispered. 

“I want you too.” He whispered back. 

"We're in the shower all naked." Betty teased.

“Yeah.” He smirked. 

"It's on my bucket list."

“Steamy shower sex?”

"Yes." She whispered blushing.

“Me too.”

"So make love or fuck me Jones."

Jughead lifted her up and pressed her against the wall. Betty just smirked as she moved his hair out his eyes as she began to kiss him. Jughead kissed her back. Betty lined herself up with him as she thrusted into him. She was so tight against him. She moaned loudly in pleasure. Thankfully no one could here them.

Jughead kissed her to quiet their moans as he started to move deep inside her. Betty gripped his hair as she matched his thrusts. He started to move even faster. "Juggie!" Betty moaned.

“Baby.... we’re not using any protection...”

"I have the implant and I'm clean." She whispered.

“Okay.”Betty continued to thrust into him and moaned. "I'm not going to last Baby." She admitted.

"Come for me." Jughead smirked.

Betty thrusted into him a little while longer as they both unexpectedly hit their climaxed and peaked. Jughead groaned her name as he rested his forehead against hers. Betty just pulled Jughead in for another kiss before pulling away. "I feel better already." Betty smiled. Jughead just smirked and kissed her. “Now we actually have to get clean.”

"Clean me then."

Jughead smirked and kissed her. They both cleaned each other off before heading to the living room to work. Jughead sat on the couch in just his boxers. Betty just wore his t-shirt as she typed on her tablet as he he worked on his laptop. Every so often they would take a kiss break.

“I just finished chapter one.” Jughead said with a smile after half an hour of sitting there.

"Can I read?" She asked smiling.

“Sure.”

Betty moved over and sat on his lap. They swapped so they could read each others work. Betty was there sat for 20 minutes when she finished reading the first chapter.

“What did you think?”Betty just leaned up and kissed him. "It's perfect." She smiled as she yawned. Jughead just smiled. “Ready for bed?”

"I'm sleepy." Betty giggled.

Jughead picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. They both liad in bed falling asleep to one another tracing patterns to their skin.

Hawii has been kind to her after the accident. It brought an amazing person into her life and for that she began to feel better. Will the happiness and sunshine convince Betty to stay in the long haul once she's concussion free.

Only time will tell, my friends.

Aloha.


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks have passed on the island of Hawii. Betty's seen every beautiful unique and treasurable spot on the island. She had been concussion free for a week now.

Betty was currently deciding where she should travel to next. She would be the tickets for next Friday which was in four days.

Jughead was currently sitting on his couch writing. He had wrote for hours each night since she's been there. He had ten chapters finished so far.

"Baby Where's a place you've always wanted to go?"

“I don’t know. Probably Italy.” Jughead said. Betty clicked on a one way flight to Italy. The next flight leaves in four days.“Why?” He asked.

"That's my next stop. I leave in 4 days. One way ticket."

“Oh.”

"We always knew I'd be leaving." Betty whispered.

He just nodded. Betty came to sit next to him. "Me and Caramel will miss you." Betty pouted.

“I’ll miss you too.”

"How about we open the okay tin and spend the money on you and hotdog?" Betty suggested.  
“Why? You can just have it for your traveling.”

"I don't need it baby." Betty said.

“Neither do I.”

"Well how about you save it for a rainy day? However, I do have a gift for you that's waiting on the swing underneath our house."Betty smiled.

“What is it?”

"Come see it." Betty told him.

Jughead followed her outside. Betty closed his eyes as she guided him to the swing. There was a box with a bow on waiting for him.

“Open it.” She said. Jughead picked up the box and started to open it. He opened it up to see a limited edition type writer. “Betts... you didn’t have to.... I’ve been wanting this for years.”

"It's a thank you and a I'll miss you gift." She said tearing up. Jughead hugged her close to him."I'm sorry." She whispered. "I'm an emotional mess."

“It’s okay baby.”

"I know you were just so kind to me and you're so sexy it hurts to look at perfection." She joked to lighten herself up. Jughead just smiled faintly. “I’m going to miss you so much.”

"Me too." She whispered as she kissed him. "How about I go into the main island and go get stuff to make pizza?" She asked.

“Okay.”

"No pineapple." Betty teased.

“Pineapple is the one thing I won’t eat.”

"What baby it's delicious just not on pizza."

“I don’t like it.” He shrugged.

"I would have changed that by now. Now you're more of a people person."

"Slightly."

Betty was giggled as she began to head to the main island. As Betty was away Jughead carried the type writer inside. Once he got inside he thought he'd already scratched it but it was something engraved.

~PS. I love you. ~

Jughead looked at it and smiled.“Hey.” He smiled. He decided he'd would write some more as she was out. Caramel and hotdog sat at either side of him with their heads on his lap so he couldn't put his laptop on his knee. Jughead worked on the next chapter until she came back.

She came back with all the ingredients and cake. She couldn't help herself. She just wanted to eat junk food with her Jughead watching TV as the dogs snuggled at their feet.

“Hey.” He smiled.

"Hi baby." Jughead pulled her in for a kiss. Betty smiled deeping it slightest before pulling away to unpack. “So... what should we do for the next four days?”

"Not think about it. I want to just spend time together. We could go to the waterfall?"Betty suggested.“I’d love to. Tomorrow?” He asked. 

"You know me." She smiled.

Jughead just smiled and kissed her."I'd thought maybe you'd write the completed version on the type write and have it a retro feel... I don't know you know I love that style."

“Yeah... that would be perfect.”

"You don't have to." Betty smiled.

“I want to.”

"You know I love making pizza with you in our pajamas and then star gazing on the swing." Betty smiled tearing up. She thought about all the times they've done that. “I love that too.” He whispered.

Betty just smiled as she started to make the dough. "You're just amazing. You saved my life." Jughead hugged her from behind and smiled. Betty just held him as she cried silently. Jughead held her as close as he could.

"Baby I feel dizzy and sick." Betty said as she gripped onto the side.

"How about you go sit down and I'll make food?"

"Okay."

Betty headed to the toilet to collapse on the floor being sick a little bit. After that she instantly felt better. “I’m glad.” He smiled.

When she came back out Jughead had finished the food."Smells good." She lied. Jughead just smiled. Jughead picked up a slice of pizza to her and fed her. It definitely taste better than it smelled,she thought.

“Is it good?” He asked.  
"Yeah." She moaned slightly.

"I'm glad you liked your gift Juggie. It was hard to hide from you." Betty just brought the food outside with them with the dogs. She jumped up on the swing waiting for Jughead. He appeared a moment later sitting Betty in between his legs as he took a slice to eat. They just sat there not saying much but just enjoying being together.

The following morning they never expected to fall asleep on the swing as the dogs were in their kennels. Betty was the first one to wake up.

"Baby we did it again."Jughead stayed completely asleep."I'm leaving right now. My bag is with me along with my keys and my suitcase. Baby I'm going today."She lied. 

He still wouldn’t budge. Betty just kissed him softly and teasedly to wake up.“Mmm.... Hi.” He whispered sleepily"Hi sexy... We did it again."

“Slept on the swing?”

"Yeah." Betty smiled.

Jughead pulled her down to lay with him. She ended up on top of him.

"Baby! Betty giggled."It's up to you. 

“What?”

"What we do."

“Let’s go to the waterfall today.” He said. “Hopefully we’ll be alone.”

“Okay.”

"I'd love that."

Betty just nodded. Jughead kissed her before they got up and headed inside. They got ready for the day before heading to the trail. Betty never let go of Jughead’s hands. She loved him so much but she can't tell him that when she's going on Friday.

They hiked to the waterfall. When they got there Jughead pulled off his shirt and jumped into the water. Betty took her shorts off and jumped in as the girl from a few weeks ago had arrived there too. Jughead pulled Betty close to him.

"Hi baby." Betty smiled.

"Don't go." Jughead pouted.

"Baby you know I have to."

“I know.” He whispered kissing her."So you two are together?" The woman asked.

“Yeah.” Jughead lied.

"It only happened recently." Betty kissed him. Jughead kissed her back."How did you find out about this place?" Jughead asked.

"This blog called B travels."

“That’s me.” Betty said. 

"Oh really? That's amazing. I followed that since I was 18."

"Oh really? That's amazing. I followed that since I was 18."Betty just smiled."Well my next stop is Italy." Betty said.

"Amazing."

'No its not.'Jughead thought.

"Yeah." Betty smiled.

They swam around the water fall for an hour before deciding to head back. Betty had to packs she could just enjoy her time with Jughead. Back at the house Jughead sat on the couch to work on his novel.

"I can go out and leave you to work?"

“No stay.” He said turning off his laptop."Okay." Betty hugged him. "I'm all packed and ready to go."Jughead just hugged her tighter. “You still have three more days though.”

"With all my outfits out ready. I don't want to waste any time that I have with you." Betty smiled. Betty moved to sit on his lap. "I want you to make me a promise."

"Sure what is it?"

"Promise me you'll go down to the main island more often. Make more friends and maybe get a girlfriend if you want to."

“I promise.” He whispered. 

"Thank you." Betty kissed him. Jughead laid down on the couch, pulling her on top of him."What you want sex?" She teased.

“I just want to hold you... maybe a little sex.” He teased back.

"I like holding and sex."Jughead smiled and kissed her as he wrapped his arms around her."Thank you for taking me in and nursing me back to health." She whispered into the kiss.

“I kind of had no choice.” He teased.

"Oh but you did."

“Any decent person would’ve taken you in.”Betty just kissed him. "Still I'm lucky. I'll promise to visit it might be in a years time."

“Okay.” He whispered. Betty just laid in his hands.

The next few days went like they would normally would. They would take the dogs out and explore as they stayed hand in hand. Betty wasn't feeling too good but it didn't stop her from keeping her energy up to stay with him.

It was the morning she would be leaving and she woke up first. She still had a few hours with him."Juggie I want to give you something." She whispered kissing him.

“Hi.” He whispered, waking up.

"Good morning or just morning."

Jughead just hugged her. "Juggie I went into town yesterday whilst you were working and made you this out of my necklace."

It was a small keyring with the pearl in the found diving.

“Betts... it’s amazing. I love it.”

"I wanted you to have the pearl we find diving. Also I wanted you to have something of fine that you'll use so I got my necklace melted into a small keyring."

Jughead pulled her in for a hug. Betty just hugged him tightly as she began to tear up. Jughead held her as tight as he could without hurting her."It's going to take me two hours to get to the airport." She whispered.

“I’ll drive you. We should leave soon.”

Betty just nodded.

Jughead got up and went to get dressed. Betty just brought her luggage down as she sat on the swing for one last time. Jughead came out a few minutes later and sat next to her.

"Are we ready?" She asked.

“Yeah.”

Betty held Caramel lead as she pulled her suitcase. Jughead carried her suitcase for her as they walked the trail. Betty didn't say anything because every time she tried she just started crying.  
They just walked in silence. They were both too upset to say anything. Its only when they arrived at the airport two hours later Jughead said something.

“I’m going to miss you.”

"Me too." She whispered. Jughead just hugged her."You opened up to me so open up to others." She whispered.

'Also I love you.' She thought.

“Okay.” He whispered.

"There's a little message on the type writer."

“I saw.” He whispered.

"Okay... Well I should go."

Jughead pulled her in for a kiss. Betty cupped his face as she deepened the kiss. She really needed to go through check in. Jughead just kissed her back not wanting to break apart.

"Baby I need to go." She whispered crying.

“If you ever need anything I’m one call away.” He whispered. "I know." Betty smiled faintly.

“Have fun in Italy. I’ll miss you.”

"I will be thinking of you." Betty told him. Jughead hugged her again. “Bye Betts.” He whispered.

"Bye baby."

Betty turned and had to board the plane. 

Jughead kept hoping she would turn back but she never did. What he hoped for was a message she arrived safely. Jughead sighed and started walking out.

Meanwhile an hour later Betty was finally boarding the plane. She never expected to stay in Hawaii longer than she did. She never expected to fall in love within a month.

Betty sat looking out the window hoping that Italy would be just as kind as Hawaii was to her. She never knew what to expect when she was travelling and she definitely didn't expect that in a million year's.

The only question now is, what does Italy have in store for her?


	4. Chapter 4

Betty Cooper landed in Italy one month ago. She was currently at the airport to meet her best friends. Veronica Lodge and Kevin Keller. Betty was renting out a room off of an old woman.

She had wrote a sign with their names on in glitter knowing Kevin would have appreciated that. When Kevin saw her he ran up to her. “B!” He smiled."Kev." She smiled back hugging him carefully.

“How was Hawaii?”He asked. 

"Amazing." Betty smiled.

“Did you spend the whole time exploring?”

"Something like that." Betty said. Veronica came up to them. “B!”

"V!"Betty hugged her.

“I missed you!”

"So you left the fiancé to come visit me." Betty teased.

“Yep.”

"Come on before I'm sick." Betty smiled.

“Okay.”It wasn't long they were out the airport when she was sick.“Are you okay, B?”

"Yeah I think it's something I've eaten. It started the last few weeks with Juggie."

“With who?”

"I met a guy there. Technically I fell I to death and met him."

“A guy?”

"He's amazing." Betty smiled.

“Is he hot?”

Betty pulled her phone out to show a picture of them on the swing at sunset. 

“Wow... he’s sexy.”

"And the author of my favourite books." Betty giggled. 

“Really?”

"Yeah and we had mind blowing sex."

“Wait... seriously?”

Betty just smirked as they were pulling up to the house. Caramel was in the garden with the old woman. Just as she saw them she ran up to the gate. 

"Why so suprised V?" Betty asked.

“You haven’t had sex in forever. Why some random guy like the last time?”

"He wasn't some random guy." Betty said.

“You only knew him for like a month though.”

"I lived with him for a month." Betty told them.

“How long after you met him did you fuck him?”

"Does it matter?"She asked.

“I’m just saying, what’s so special about this guy besides the fact he’s really hot?” Veronica said.

"He looked after me and I felt a connection with him."Veronica just nodded. "What V? It's like you and Arch. What do you want to say? You're dying to say it."

“I just don’t understand how you keep trusting random guys. Especially a guy who found you unconscious and took you to his home.”

"He rang a doctor to look at me. He took care of me. He didn't take advantage of me. I trust other people because I couldn't trust my own family." Betty explained.

“Fine.”

"V give it to me straight. You know I love your honesty." Betty said.

“I was worried about you, okay? We didn’t know what happened when a week later you weren’t back!”

"I'm sorry I should have messaged you but I was meant to be going to the Philippines from Hawaii." Betty said. Veronica didn’t say anything. "I am truly sorry V. You're maid of honour is here and alive."

“Okay.” She whispered. 

Betty just pulled her in for a hug. "You're not pregnant?" Betty joked due to her being in a mood.

“Are you sure you’re not? You’ve been feeling sick.”

"But I have the implant."

"Which runs out after 3 years." Kevin said.

Betty couldn't back the years in her head. She got it when she was 21 and she's now 25. Fuck it ran out last year and she is giving signs of pregnancy. Betty began to have a panicked look on his face.

“Let’s go get a test okay? Don’t freak out before you know.” Betty just nodded. Veronica just hugged her.

How was she meant to tell Jughead that there's a possibility that she's pregnant? Was she even ready to be pregnant? Was she ready to be a mother? Would she turn out like her own? Would she be a good mother?

All these questions flew into her head whilst Kevin rushed to the shop to get her the test. Luckily Kevin was out and proud that was wearing a gay shirt so he wouldn't get judged. It would look like he has a surrogate or is helping a friend.

He came back out and gave the test to Betty. Betty headed to the toilet as Carmal followed her. She peed on the stick. She needed a pee anyway but she left in on the side as she walked out. They set a timer for two minutes. 

Betty just nervously waked up and down the hallway. Veronica and Kevin tried to calm her. When the timer went off she got even more nervous.

"I can't what if I'm pregnant? What do I do? Do I tell Juggie? He doesn't want a family. He hates people." Betty cried. 

“We’ll go check and then we’ll figure it out.”

Betty headed into the bathroom and picked the stick up. She instantly dropped it in the sink as she saw two pink lines.

“B.... you’re pregnant.” Veronica whispered. 

"What do I do? I want to keep it."

“Then keep it. You have to tell Jughead though.”

"I need to know the gender first and more."Betty uttered.

“Okay.”

"What do I do now?" She asked.

“I don’t know.”

Betty just started crying. Veronica and Kevin both hugged her. Betty tired to put it behind her for now as her friends were here to have fun.

They decided to go out. Betty took Caramel with her. Veronica couldn't help herself and bought some baby clothes.

Betty couldn’t stop thinking about it. She had no idea if she should tell Jughead or not. She was two months pregnant already and she was so scared. She decided to wait a few more months until she knows the gender.

Veronica and Kevin kept trying to comfort her. They did their best and Betty thanked them for it.

___

Betty was nervously waiting in the hospital waiting room with Veronica. She’s five months pregnant and would be finding out the gender.

Betty already had a small bump. She was called into the scan room. She laid down and pulled up her shirt as they applied the cold gel to her stomach. The doctor applied pressure on her stomach as she took all the measurements. She played the heart beat of the baby as she check out the gender.

"Do you want to know the gender?" Betty just nodded. "Congratulations you're going to have a beautiful baby girl."

Betty smiled and looked at Veronica."You're going to have a little girl." Veronica smiled.

"You owe Kev." Betty smiled looking at the screen. "Hey baby girl." She whispered.

“Are you going to tell Jughead?”

"I'm going to see him. My plane leaves at 1pm."Betty smiled. Veronica smiled and hugged her."My suitcase is in the car already."

“How long are you staying? It’s not safe to fly any more than 5 months pregnant.”

"I don't know I just got a one way ticket." Betty said.

“Really?”

"For now... If he shouts at me I'll get a flight home... But I'm going to have to hurry." Betty explained.

“Okay.”

The doctor gave her a scan and emailed her a recording of the heart beat. Veronica helped Betty back up as she headed to the car. She would drop her off at the airport with the promise of daily updates.

They went to the airport and Betty checked in. She hugged Veronica goodbye before heading to get on the plane. She boarded and found her seat. She was so tired already. She had no idea how she was going to hike to the top of the trail but she will.

Betty stayed awake for the safety instructions before falling asleep. She slept through almost the entire flight. She woke up 5 minutes before the flight.

When she landed she was one of the first people to get get off after the people with disabilities. Betty felt glad to get off the plane, it was also amazing to be back in Hawaii. Her first stop no matter what was Jughead's.

She walked past his truck as she started the trail. She was thankful knowing that he was home. The trail normally took 45 minutes not injured. When she was injured it too her an hour and half but being pregnant it took her two hours.

She was knocking on the door at ten at night. The door opened to a blonde. Betty wasn't expecting that.

"Excuse me is Juggie home?" She asked.

“Yeah.... who are you?”The woman asked her. “He’s in the shower.” She added.

"I'm a friend. I really need to speak to him... Please I've walked all this way." 

Caramel was barking as Hotdog came to her. They both barked at each other before licking each other. “Come in.” She said opening the door for her. Caramel ran in with hotdog as they went to the dog bed to snuggle together. Betty just nervously walked in holding her back. She sat down on the chair.

A few minutes later Jughead came out in just a towel. “Betty?” He said, shocked.

"Hi Juggie, can we talk outside?" Luckily Betty was wearing a flowy top to cover up her bump." Please. "She begged.

“Yeah of course.” Betty headed out the door. She walked down the high staircase to get back to the ground. She turned around the corner to sit on the swing that hangs from his house.“What are you doing here?” Jughead asked.

"Don't freak out." Betty said lifting her top up. Jughead looked at her stomach and saw the little bump. He completely froze. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have came. I'll get Caramel and go." She whispered tearing up.

“Don’t go please.”

"Okay." She nodded pulling her top down.

“We’re going to be parents...”

"Yeah." She smiled.

“Wow...”

"That's not the best part." Betty told him. She played him their baby girls heart beat. Jughead just teared up slightly. Betty pulled out today's photo scan. Jughead just looked at it."She's a girl."

Jughead just smiled."We should talk in the morning. I need to book an hotel room." Betty told him.

“Stay with me.”

"But that women." Betty whispered.

“She’s a friend. Barely a friend.”

"Baby I told you to make friends." Betty slipped up saying. "But I also know your just friends... I was one." Jughead just looked at her."What?" She asked.

“I love you.”

"Really?" She asked smiling faintly. He just nodded."I love you too." She whispered smiling. Jughead just smiled faintly. "Can we go back inside I need to be sick?"

Betty just pulled him in for a kiss before she ran up to his house for the toilet. Jughead went back inside and told the other woman to leave. She left even though it was still late. Jughead went to go get dressed since he was still in just a towel.

"No stay like that." Betty smirked. Jughead smirked and pulled her closer to him. Betty smiled as she kissed him. "I missed you." She whispered.

“I missed you too.” He whispered. Jughead wrapped his arms around her but as he did that his towel dropped to the floor and he blushed.

"God you're so good looking." Betty moaned. Jughead just smirked. "Stop it being so sexy I'm hormonal."

“Well you know... I’m here to help with your needs.” He smirked. 

"Shut up and kiss me." Betty pouted. Jughead picked up his towel and wrapped it back around himself before kissing her."Leave that off." She whispered. Jughead smirked and dropped his towel again. "Better... Mummy wants something good to look at." She teased. Jughead just smirked."Also she's tired and horny."

“If you’re tired then go to sleep.”

"I hiked two hours to tell and see you my god fuck me." Betty demanded. "Unless you already got fucked tonight then you can wait till tomorrow."

“No, I wasn’t already fucked tonight. I haven’t been since you.”

"Now you're going to be." Betty winked. Jughead pulled her onto the bed with him. Betty pulled her top off to reveal her stomach. Jughead just leaned down and kissed her belly. Betty giggled since it tickled."Please baby don't make me wait." She whispered giggling. Jughead kissed her lips instead."Juggie." She pouted.

“What baby?”

"Please make love to me." Betty whispered in his ear seductively. Jughead kissed her as he tugged her shorts off. Betty just slid her panties off along with them. Jughead got on top of her."Hi up there." She giggled pulling him down to kiss her. Jughead kissed her back. Betty deepened the kiss adding her tongue moaning. Jughead gently lowered himself on top of her so their skin was touching. She felt him hard against her."Please Juggie! Don't tease me."

Jughead just smirked and kissed her as he pulled her legs around his waist."Juggie please! Fuck me I'm a horny mess and I've been like this for 3 months." She sighed.“Okay.” He kissed her as he slowly sank into her.

Betty moaned as she began to move. She needed to feel him and fast. Jughead started to move too. Betty started to tease him as she changed up the paste. She gained control and was now on top.

Jughead pulled her down and kissed her. Betty kissed him back heatedly. She was on her edge moaning his name. Jughead started to move even faster. That drove Betty over the edge screaming his name. Jughead followed after her. Betty pulled out of him just to lay next to him.

"It's good to be home." She whispered. Jughead held her close."I'm five months pregnant."

“Five months?”

"Yeah." She smiled.

“I’m so excited to be a father.”

"I was so scared that you didn't want a family."

“I honestly never wanted a family but then I met you. I want everything with you.” Betty just smiled at him. "My friends want to meet you. We're so under prepared baby." Betty said. Jughead just smiled faintly. "Baby we need a nursery, clothes, crib, high chair, nappies and so much more."

“We’ll get everything. We still have time.”

"But I like to be prepared." She whispered pouting.“Then we’ll go shopping.”

"Okay."Betty smiled.

She had an incoming call from Veronica. Betty picked up the phone and answered. "How did it go?" She asked requesting a face time.

“It went great.”

"So are you coming home?" She asked when Betty accepted the face time request. Betty was cuddled into Jughead’s side. “I think I’m going to stay for awhile.”

"But B you can't fly when you hit 6 months. You hit that next week."

“You can come visit V.”

"Okay." She smiled. "So your the baby Dada?"

“Yep.”

"He's amazing." Betty smiled.

“I love you.” He kissed her. 

"I love you too."

"Why did you take her in the first time?" Veronica asked as Archie came in.

“Because she was injured. I wasn’t going to leave her there to die.”

"But you could have taken advantage of her."

"But I did not. I couldn't do that to her. I love her." Jughead told her. Betty smiled and kissed him."Why?"

"V!" Betty warned.

“She’s the only person I’ve ever been close with.” Jughead said.

"Okay... Are you happy she's pregnant? Will you step up?"

“Of course.”

"What will you call the baby?" Veronica asked.

“I don’t know yet. We haven’t talked about names.”

"B you haven't told him the name you've liked since high school." Veronica said.

"What? We were sorting something else out first."

"You mean sex."

"Yes but anyway I like Monroe."

“Me too.” Jughead smiled.

"Wait really? Why?"

“Yeah. I don’t know. I just like it.”

"I want to live in Hawaii." Betty smiled.

“Then live with me.” 

"Yes I get free accommodation when I go to Hawaii." Veronica teased. Betty just smiled.

Five minutes later they finished their conversation before ending the call. Betty just looked up at Jughead.

"I want her to a Jones."

“Really?”

"I don't want her to follow in most of the Coopers footsteps and be druggies." Betty admitted. Jughead just nodded."Plus your her daddy."

Jughead smiled and kissed her."Monroe Forsythia Pendleton Jones." Betty smiled.

“How about Monroe Lila Jones.”

"That's perfect but why lila?" She asked.

“It was my grandmothers name.”

"It's perfect." Betty winced in pain.

“You okay?”

"I think she just kicked." Betty smiled.

“Really?” He smiled. 

"Feel." Betty grabbed his hands and placed them on her stomach. Jughead felt a soft kick against his hand and smiled."I told you."Jughead started to tear up slightly. Betty wiped his tears away. "Don't cry baby."

“I’m just so happy.”

"Aww me too baby." Betty smiled.

Betty and Jughead both liad down as Jughead hands were still on her stomach. Jughead never thought he'd have a family but that drastically changed when he found Betty Cooper.

He has a family her.

But it's expanding to have three in as they soon welcome into the world,

Monroe Lila Jones.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few months they were preparing the house for a baby. They turned Jughead's office into a nursery. He doesn't really use it any way.

Betty knew that she was nesting the house but it had to baby safe. She's already baby proofed everything. All the locals we're so excited for them. They couldn't wait to have a baby on the island to spoil.

Over the few months Betty's been here she's fell in love with the culture. No wonder Jughead never wanted to leave and neither does she now.

They were so happy together. His home became their home. And the lonely void living alone was gone and filled with a happy blonde light.

Betty was currently sat in the finished nursery in the rocking chair staring at the completed room crying. Jughead came in and hugged her."Hey baby." She whispered.

“You okay?”

"I just wish that my mum was clean so she could help us some times." Betty had tears escaping her eyes. Jughead just hugged her."It's stupid I know." She whispered.

“It’s not.”

"I just want to give her and my dad the chance of being good grandparents because they were never good parents." Betty admitted. Jughead just nodded."I want strawberries."

“I’ll go get some.”

"Can I come? I'm tired of being in the house." Betty pouted.

“Of course.”

"I'm right months pregnant so beware it taking us 3 hours along with the dogs." Betty teased.

“Maybe we should leave them here. They should be fine inside. We’ll just let them outside when we get back.”

"Aww." Betty pouted again. "Okay. Jughead kissed her pout. "Have we got the bag we need?" She asked.

"Yep."

"We're ready then." Betty headed to the door. Jughead followed her. “Betts, What are we going to do when it gets closer to your due date? You won’t be able to hike out while in labor.”

"I have you and everyone is willing to help us... Aren't you glad I made you a people person?" She teased.

“I’m not that much of a people person.”

"Still your best friends with the locals now." Betty smiled as they started the trail. Jughead just smiled faintly. "Aren't you glad I'm your baby mama?"

“I’m very glad my love.”

"Correct answer." Betty smiled.

Jughead just smiled. "Aren't you glad your my future husband?" She asked holding a ring in her hand as she passed him it.

“Are you proposing to me?”

"Open your hand." Betty told him.

Jughead opened his hand. He found a simple traditional Hawaiin ring on his hand. Jughead gave her a confused look."Are you seriously expecting an 8 months pregnant woman to get down on one knee? I'm already hiking sexy."Betty just carefully held her stomach as she got down on one knee.

“No... baby stand up. Of course I’ll marry you.” He said helping her up. Jughead helped her up and kissed her. "Thank God because I want to marry you." She struggled up. 

Jughead helped her up and kissed her."I still want my strawberries and I have a suprise for you." Betty smiled.

“What is it?”

"Matching top and baby grow."Jughead smiled and hugged her. "We're getting married." Betty smiled faintly.

“Yeah.” He whispered, noticing she wasn’t smiling completely. "What's up baby?" Jughead asked. “Are you not happy we’re engaged?” He added. 

"No I am but my mum and dad OD and I got the message earlier."

“Oh...”

"But I'm really happy."He just nodded."Baby I really am... It's just... Ow."

“Are you okay?”

"It hurts." Jughead just held her hand."I think it's a contraction."

“Really? Are you sure.”

"Yeah.... Yes."Betty screamed.

“Okay.... let’s get to the car. We’re not far:” He said trying not to freak out.

"Juggie." She whispered.

“What baby?”

"I'm scared... Veronica and Kevin were meant to be her too... Ow!"

“Let’s just get to the car.”

Betty just nodded. She gripped onto his hands as her waters broke. They got into the car and rushed to the hospital. Jughead contacted Veronica and Kevin along with the locals to take care of the dogs. 

The hospital was an hour away. Betty tried to practice her breathing. Jughead talked to her to calm her down. "It's all happening." She joked.

“What do you mean?”

"We're getting married." Betty smiled "Our little girl is coming."

“Yeah.” He smiled. 

"She better look like you." Betty breathed through the pain.“She better look like you baby.” He said. 

Betty just smiled as the doctor came in. The dowtir checked her out and due to the long drive she was fully dialiated. They took her right into a private room to start pushing. Betty was in so much way but she refused any pain medication. She refused to take any. Jughead just held her hand.

Betty pushed and pushed with all her might but the pain was too much. She was squeezing Jughead's hand so hard that she could have broke them. Luckily she only had one large push left. She pushed as hard as she can as the room filled up with cries from their baby girl Monroe Lila Jones.

The doctors cleaned her up before giving her to Betty."She's perfect." Betty smiled kissing her head. "She looks like me."

“Yeah.”

"Baby look!"Betty smiled crying. Jughead smiled and teared up."Hold her." Betty passed her to him. Jughead held her and teared up even more."Monroe means running river." Betty smiled. "Like she's a free person who can enjoy life."

Jughead smiled and kissed Betty. Betty kissed him back. He held Monroe for a little while longer before handing her back to Betty."She needs to wear her matching top with you." Betty smiled. Jughead just smiled. 

Pop the main local came in and saw them bringing them some of the stuff they needed.“Thanks Pop.”They both said. 

"She's adorable." Pops smiled coming up to them.“She really is.” Jughead smiled. "Hold her."Pop held her and smiled. "What's her name?" Pop asked.

"Lila Monroe Jones." Betty said.

“I thought it was Monroe Lila Jones.”

"I found a letter you wrote to your gran." Betty blushed.

“Oh.”

"Sorry I was going bored at the house and I found it. I saw how you wanted your first child to be named after her so I'm okay with having it as her middle name." Betty explained.

“Okay.” He smiled. 

"She's perfect." Betty smiled back at her family. 

“She really is.”

Betty snuggled into Jughead's side as she began to fall asleep. She was exhausted. Jughead just sat there holding Lila. He never expected to have a daughter. She was perfect, Lila already scrunches her nose together like Betty did. His heart was filled with so much love. Jughead couldn’t stop smiling. She was already his pride and joy.

_____

A few hours later Veronica, Archie and Kevin had arrived when Betty was nursing Lila. Jughead was sitting next to her."She's a mini B!" Kevin cooed. Betty just smiled. 

"Meet Lila Monroe Jones. She's your new god daughter."

"Who's the guy?"

"V's fiancé." Betty whispered in his ear."Archie." She added.

“Oh.”

"Baby I'm yours." Betty teased pointing to his ring. Jughead smiled and kissed her."Wait your engaged too?" Veronica asked.

"Well I wasn't planning on giving birth today." Betty smiled kissing Lila. 

"Wait when's the wedding?" Kevin asked.

"It's won't be until Li is older." They both said.

“Okay.” Veronica said. 

"Now I won't be the pregnant elephant at your wedding."

“Yeah.”

"You'll have a flower girl." Betty smiled.“Yay!” Veronica squealed.

"You can hold her." Jughead said passing her to Veronica. Veronica held her and smiled. “She’s perfect!”

"That's because of Juggie."

“Nope. She looks like her beautiful mom.”

"Aww baby." Betty kissed him. Jughead just smiled. "We'll we're book in a hotel. Do you guys need anything from yours?" Kevin asked.

"Some baby clothes."

“I brought some.” Veronica smiled. “I kind of bought more for her than the clothes I already gave you.”

"V that's too much. She'll grow faster than she'll wear them."

"But she's my niece." Veronica pouted.

"I bought her the mini football shirt." Archie smiled.

Veronica handed Betty the bag of clothes. Betty looked through and pulled out an adorable baby grow. She put it onto Lila and smiled."You look like a princess, princess." Betty whispered to Lilia.

Jughead just smiled at them. "Juggie will the pram be okay on the trail or will I need to put her in the baby harnesses and walk her up and down whilst you carry it?" Betty asked. 

“It will be okay for some parts but we’ll still have to carry her.”Betty just nodded. Jughead just kissed her."She's going to love the swing. We can lay a blanket down on it as we sit next to her. Whilst rocking her to sleep."

“Yeah.”

"She's so perfect... I don't want to fuck her up." Betty started to cry.

“We won’t.”

"Promise? Pinky promise?" Betty whispered.

“I promise.”

"You have the best daddy in the whole wide world he's so kind and caring... But mummy has a rule. You can't be on the trail when it's really dark." Betty spoke to Lila rocking her asleep.

“Coming from the person who always wants to go on the trail at night.” Jughead teased.

Betty just looked at him. "I'm an adult with flash lights and months of knowledge with a fiancé of years of knowledge. Might I add we have two amazing dogs." Betty pouted.

“I’m teasing.” He kissed her pout.  
"And I'm stating." She mumbled into the kiss. “Get a room.” Kevin teased.

"You're just jealous your single." Betty teased back. “It’s your fault you had a baby today.” He teased. “I had to cancel my date.”

"He didn't mean that baby girl. Kevy is just frustrated." Betty rocked Lila.

“I was teasing.”

"I'm teasing too Kev. Who was the guy?" Betty asked.

“His name is Fangs. He’s really nice and amazing. The date was supposed to start right now but I canceled.”

"Call him and show him the reason why." Betty smiled kissing Lila.

“I already messaged him why.”

"Because she's too adorable." Betty smiled widly."Our baby girl."

Jughead just smiled. "Guys I need to say something." Jughead said.

"What?" Everyone echoed.

"I just wanted to say that I never expected to have a family like this. In all honesty I never wanted a family but having Betty in my life completely changed that. She turned my life completely around. She tried to get me to be a people person. That didn't work as much as you wanted baby. "Jughead teased a lot kissing her. " However, it worked a little bit. You brought me out of my comfort zone. You loved me when I thought no one else could. You showed me a love that I never knew I needed. You gave me a beautiful baby girl. I am a father because of you. I never expected to be one but its the greatest gift off all. She's only been with us a few hours but it's been the greatest few hours of my life. I love you Betty and I love our little girl, Lila is going to be amazing. I know that because she's a part of you. She has all the good of you and me. So thank you baby for giving me something I never thought I'd ever had. "

Betty started tearing up towards the beginning. “I love you Juggie.” She whispered crying.  
"Don't cry Betts." He hugged her. Betty just hugged him close.

Jughead never imagined he'll ever have a family but sitting in a hospital room with his family just brought tears.

It was just an normal day when he went on a trial with hotdog and he found her. She looked like death, completely passed out on the floor as she bled. But he was her angel and saved her.

In his reality she saved him from a life of loneliness. She turned his life completely around. He finally appreciates the beauty of love. She brought love and light into his house. It became his home for a family he adores.

As today that trail brought him a fiancé and most importantly his baby girl, Lila Monroe Jones.

**Author's Note:**

> This is another collaboration with the phenomenonal @softbettson on tumblr. Go show her support. Read our other fics and my individual solo fics. Check out her edits on Instagram. They're phenomenonal and deserves more love.


End file.
